


My King

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, King Stiles Stilinski, Knight Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble of the wordsthought, weaknessandking.





	My King

**Author's Note:**

> I found a random word generator that gave me the words _thought, weakness_ and _king_ , and this came out of that.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/165238343642).

_I can’t do this_ , Stiles thought. He wasn’t as strong as his father, nor as brave or kind. 

“Stop that,” Derek said. Derek, his knight, his right hand, his best friend. Derek who always knew what Stiles was thinking before he knew it himself.

“Stop what?” Stiles asked, but he knew.

“Stop doubting yourself.”

“How can I not? Have you seen the shoes I’m supposed to fill?”

“I have, they’re grand shoes, but being aware of that is not a weakness, it’s what’ll make you a great king,” Derek said.

“A king,” Stiles said disbelievingly.

“Yes,” Derek said. “My king.”


End file.
